Angels fall first
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de NIghtwish "Angels fall first". OS, POV George, un OS de plus sur la mort de Fred, en espérant que ça n'ai pas un goût de réchauffé Enjoy !


**Résumé : Songfic sur la chanson de Nightwish « Angels fall first », à mon sens l'un des plus beaux requiems du monde. Je crois que le choix de Fred et George s'imposait. **

**OS, songfic, POV George. ****Un OS parmi tant d'autres sur la mort de Fred, j'espère qu'il se distinguera quand même un tout petit peu.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers HP appartient à J.K Rowling (je me suis permis de prendre quelques libertés avec l'histoire originale) et « Angels fall first » à Nightwish, merci à eux. **

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop gnangnan, ce n'est pas le but recherché…**

**oooOOOooo**

Il y avait eu cet éclair vert. Et ce sourire. Ce sourire, figé pour l'éternité. Ce sourire résumant à lui seul ce qu'avait été ta vie. Ce sourire qui, autrefois, m'avait fait vivre et qui me faisait peur en cet instant.

_**An angel face smiles to me**_

_**Under a headline of tragedy**_

_**That smile used to give me warm**_

Comme au ralenti, j'avais vu la vie quitter tes yeux, j'avais vu ton corps basculer sous les regards horrifiés des personnes qui t'entouraient, tandis que la douleur hurlait en moi, me donnant la nausée. Je refusais de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était qu'une de tes innombrables farces, n'est-ce pas ? Tu allais te relever dans quelques secondes, en riant au nez de ceux qui t'avaient cru. Tu t'avancerais vers moi et m'en taperais cinq, fier de cette bonne blague que tu leur avais joué une fois de plus. N'est-ce pas mon frère ? N'est-ce pas…. ?

_**Farewell, no words to say**_

_**Beside the cross on your grave**_

_**And those forever burning candles**_

Pourquoi tu ne te relèves pas Fred ? Ce n'est plus drôle… Plus drôle du tout… Tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu mets Percy ? Et maman ? Et tous les autres ? Il est temps de les détromper, tu ne crois pas ? Sans même avoir conscience de mes gestes, je m'approche de toi et me laisse violemment tomber à genoux à tes côtés. Et tu souris, tu souris toujours. Ma main s'empare de la tienne. Tu ne réagis pas. Ta main est molle dans la mienne. Je la serre convulsivement. Et tu ne réagis toujours pas. Même à moi tu continues de jouer la comédie. Tu ne me ferais pas un petit geste pour montrer que tu vas bientôt te réveiller ? Vraiment, tu ne m'accorderais même pas ça ?

- George….

Maman m'a pris par les épaules et essaie de me relever. Je secoue la tête et m'agrippe à toi encore plus fort. Ne voit-elle donc pas que tu vas bientôt ouvrir les yeux ? Laisse-moi tranquille maman… Fred va bientôt se réveiller. Il le doit.

_**Needed elsewhere**_

_**To remind us of the shortness of our time**_

_**Tears of love, tears of fear**_

_**Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows, oh Lord why ?**_

_**The angels fall first**_

Je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide couler sur mes joues. Machinalement, je passe ma main sur mon visage et la retire, étonné. Des larmes… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Tu vas bientôt ouvrir les yeux non ? Une horrible angoisse me tord l'estomac tandis que je contemple ton visage souriant, les prunelles vidées de toute expression… De toute… vie… Une peur terrible s'empare de moi. Je le sais. Je le sais, mais je m'y refuse. Je le sais, tout au fond de moi, mais il est hors de question que j'y crois. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas à moi. Pas maintenant…

_**Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La**_

**_Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ_**

Que va devenir le magasin sans toi ? Que va devenir la famille ? Et que vais-je devenir moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu avais promis que l'on serait toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. _Quoi qu'il arrive_ Fred ! Pourquoi as-tu menti ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je suis ton frère jumeau, ta moitié. Tu es une partie de moi ! Moi sans toi, ça n'existe pas ! L'un ne peut pas survivre sans l'autre, tu le sais bien, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**_I'll never understand the meaning of the right_**

_**Ignorance lead me into the light**_

Je sens que l'on me prend par les bras et les épaules et que l'on me relève de force. Je me débats. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous séparer. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils n'ont jamais compris. Je hurle et refuse de te lâcher. Dans ma semi-conscience, j'entends vaguement quelqu'un dire de me laisser tranquille et de me protéger contre la bataille. Quelle bataille ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que toi. Je voudrais m'allonger là, tout contre toi et ne plus jamais me relever. Je voudrais qu'un éclair vert me frappe moi aussi et qu'enfin je retrouve ce qui m'a été arraché si tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt…

_**Needed elsewhere**_

_**To remind us of the shortness of our time**_

_**Tears of love, tears of fear**_

_**Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows, oh Lord why ?**_

_**The angels fall first**_

Tu ne méritais pas de partir. Oh, je sais, cette phrase est affreusement banale et tu te moquerais certainement de mon côté mélo si tu le pouvais encore. Mais bien que banale, cette phrase est horriblement vraie. Tu apportais du bonheur à ton entourage. Tu faisais rire les gens. Même si, à Poudlard, nombre de profs se sont fait des cheveux blancs prématurément à cause de toi. A cause de nous. Mais tout cela restait bon enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était donner du rêve et de l'espoir en cette période sombre. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était apporter un peu de joie autour de toi. Et tu as été puni pour ça ? Est-ce un crime si grave que d'être quelqu'un de bien ?

Tu ne méritais pas de partir. Nous avions encore tous tellement besoin de toi… Où es-tu à présent ?

_**Sing me a song**_

**_Of your beauty, of your kingdom_**

_**Let the melodies of your heart**_

_**Caress those whom we still need**_

Laisse-moi croire que tu seras toujours là Fred… Comme tu l'avais promis. Car tu ne peux pas manquer à ta parole. Tu es mon frère. Et tu ne me mentirais pas n'est-ce pas ?

_**Yesterday, we shook hands, my friend**_

_**Today a moonbeam lightens my path**_

_**My guardian**_

Tu seras toujours là, hein ?

…

…

Hein… ?


End file.
